


Scruff + Stuff

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Follower Ficlet Fests [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou is a Drama Queen, Kageyama Wears Glasses, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Stubble, Stubble Burn, sort of, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Kageyama is A MAN, NOW. It’s a danger to Hinata’s health.





	Scruff + Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dereksdylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dereksdylan/gifts).



> Third 1k FOLLOWER FICLET FEST ficlet (FFFf) for @tolhinata on Tumblr! We’ve talked about glasses/beardy Kags a few times, and NOW tol fran will finally get the goofy lil fic she has been dreaming about ;) Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: I FORGOT TO ADD that superfleuressence made an A M A Z I N G fanart of this scene, located [here](http://superfleuressence.tumblr.com/post/161320503684/a-quick-little-thing-from-byesweethearts-lovely)!

They’ve done this a few times, now. Stayed up so late watching movies or recorded matches, or talking, or on the rare occasion studying, that Kageyama has to call his parents and tell them he’ll be staying over at the Hinata household for the night. Sometimes they grab the extra futon out of the closet, but sometimes like last night, after Hinata whines in that way he does when he’s half-asleep, Kageyama just grumbles and shoves him up against the wall in his twin-sized bed so he can fit his long, bulky limbs around Hinata’s more compact body and go to sleep. 

It hasn’t happened in a while, though, so when Hinata wakes up on a Saturday morning, face smushed basically into the armpit of Kageyama’s t-shirt (drooling a bit), and blinks the sand from his eyes, his heart stops when he sees it. 

Kageyama is awake, still sleep-messy with his hair standing on end in some places. He’s looking down at his phone scrolling through sports stats or something with his other arm around Hinata, but his sharp jaw is speckled with tiny, scratchy-looking hairs, up around his mouth and under his cheekbones. He has stubble. 

“Do you shave now?!” Hinata squeaks, and then he sees that Kageyama is wearing glasses too. “And glasses—you wear—you have glasses too!” 

Kageyama, who twitched violently when Hinata yelled in his face, drops his phone and glares at Hinata. “What the fuck, Hinata,” he grumbles, pinching his fingers up under the thick frames of his glasses and jostling them a little on the bed when he nearly clocks Hinata in the head with his arm. “Do you only have one volume? Dumbass.” 

“Well, are you trying to kill me?!” Hinata continues like he didn’t say anything.

“Shut up, I didn’t hit you that hard,” Kageyama says, patting Hinata’s head clumsily and taking a deep breath as he turns toward him. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata slaps his chest and sits up. He wasn’t talking about Kageyama’s wayward limbs. 

“Stop shouting—yes, I’ve been shaving for like, almost a year. And I told you about my glasses.” 

“Nooo! You didn’t!” 

“Yeah, I did, when we had detention for breaking into the gym and we had to—help those girls set up for the winter formal… and that one girl asked you out but you said you were grounded forever.” 

Hinata narrows his eyes down at Kageyama. 

Kageyama just waves his hand at him dismissively. “I told you my doctor said I needed to get my eyes checked.” 

“Uhhh, you didn’t say you were getting glasses! You don’t wear them!” 

“I wear contacts.” 

Hinata’s mouth hangs open, simultaneously offended and amazed. He stares at Kageyama, who’s starting to redden under his scruff. 

“Hinata,” Kageyama says, “what is wrong with you.” 

Hinata shakes his head. “I’m waiting for my heart to restart.” 

Kageyama rolls his eyes behind his square, thick framed glasses, with an orange accent along the bow resting along his ear. “You’re so stupid,” he grumbles, pressing his head back into the pillows. He’s so red now. 

[Hinata licks his lips.](http://superfleuressence.tumblr.com/post/161320503684/a-quick-little-thing-from-byesweethearts-lovely) He has this sudden, niggling desire to lean over his best friend and… He presses his mouth to Kageyama’s scratchy face, just off center of his parted lips, and purses them, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Almost surprisingly, Kageyama’s breath stutters out of him, and then he’s kissing Hinata back. 

Now, this part, it has only happened once, when they won nationals last year and Tanaka Saeko smuggled sake into Ryuu’s hotel room after the final game and Kageyama got drunk and really handsy. Hinata’s not sure if they had a silent agreement to never mention it or Kageyama is just too embarrassed to even bring up that entire day, despite the gold medal he has hanging above his bed at his house. 

This morning, he is willing to keep kissing Hinata until they need to gasp for breath, even though their collective breath is a little morning-sour, even though Hinata’s lips are tingly and his cheeks burn a little from the roughness and he lets out little overwhelmed whines every now and then. 

They break apart eventually, and Hinata blinks his eyes open synchronized with Kageyama below him. Kageyama huffs loudly, tugging his skewed glasses down his nose because they fogged up while they were kissing. 

“Shut up, idiot,” Kageyama says when he sees Hinata smile, then cover it up with his cupped fingers. Hinata gets distracted along the way when he feels his sensitive skin, and grins harder. 

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You were thinking it.” 

“Was not,” Hinata argues. 

Kageyama wipes his glasses on his t-shirt, and then taps them back up the bridge of his nose. Blinks up at him. Smiles a little. 

“So was it the glasses or the stubble?” he asks, a little too sardonic for someone who’s just been kissed silly. 

Hinata hits him with a pillow. And then he kisses Kageyama again. 

It’s the best way to avoid interrogation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments & kudos are appreciated. <3
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
